Many watercraft employ outboard jet motors instead of the traditional propeller based motor. Boats employing jet motors have an advantage over propeller driven boats, particularly in shallow waters. Specifically, jet motors can be designed and/or mounted to the boat such that the jet motor provides sufficient propulsion to the boat but without the need for large portions of the motor to be submerged in the water as is the case with propeller driven motors. Generally, with outboard jet motors there is an intake submerged in the water that serves as the source through which water enters the motor. The intake typically consists of an opening covered by a grill or mesh functioning to prevent debris from entering the motor, and the intake is situated as the lowest part of the motor unit.
While watercraft employing jet motors have a distinct advantage over propeller driven boats in navigating shallow waters, typically the intake of an outboard jet motor still sits below the bottom of the hull of the boat, rendering it exposed to potential collisions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,568 discloses a watercraft having an inboard jet motor contained within a tunnel of the hull, where the inlet to the unit is flush with a bottom surface of the boat. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,805 discloses a jet propulsion outboard motor, yet the motor is flush with the bottom face of the ship body. A need exists for a hull which can support an outboard jet motor, mitigate damage to the motor when traveling in shallow waters, and operate efficiently.